


A Baby at Baker Street

by WitchRavenFox



Series: A Sherlockian Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Parentlock, Romance, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around characters in Sherlock over various Christmas seasons spanning many years. Not tied to any one verse, although there may be some overlaps. Some slash/het/possible femme slash inside, with romance, friendship, family scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my 2nd contribution to 2013 Christmas with the Sherlockian world. I intend to update daily or bi-daily.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I look forward to any comments or suggestions, I will try to work them in where possible for what I have.

There is a baby at Baker Street. Her name is Violet, and she is a gift - of sorts - from one Molly Hooper to two men she holds very dear, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Only a month old, her Dads are still getting to grips with fatherhood, and she has them wrapped around her precious little fingers.

"John, you have to see what she is doing! Come here immediately." Sherlock stepped back and admired the small baby, who had her eyes fixed firmly on him.

John leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and crossed his arms. "Love, she won't be doing much, she's only four weeks old. She sees, but not in a way that makes sense to us as adults…"

"Oh, I know that!" Sherlock quipped. "It's more the way she is holding her little fingers in fists. Look at those digits… I think she has my hands."

John stepped into Sherlock's embrace and looked over their daughter, Violet Watson-Holmes. She had a mass of dark curls atop of her head, and she did indeed have long pink fingers. John secretly thought that was down to the wonderful Molly more than anything. After both Sherlock and John had discussed wanting someone who would be similar to them both, Molly had walked in on one of their conversations and announced she would be happy to, as a favour for very dear friends. Her only conditions were that she would be an aunt who would happily babysit whenever she could.

John picked up the wide-eyed beauty and cradled her close. Her eyes were still a dark steely blue like his own, but John thought they were likely to change. She had Molly's small mouth, which could easily be called his own, but kept it to himself. "Yes, love. These could absolutely be your fingers, wrinkles and all. I imagine you'll want her to play an instrument?"

Sherlock wrapped his longer arms around John and Violet, and looked down on her from John's shoulder. Sherlock was actually very convinced that she was smiling at them now, her little gummy mouth drawn up at the corners, but he knew that scientifically speaking it was more likely to be wind. In this respect, with his Violet, science was wrong. Sherlock saw Molly's cheeks in her face and John's eyebrows, which would come in handy for frowning at him when she didn't get her own way in the years to come.

"She can play anything she likes. She can sing like an angel or play the drums. Hell, I'll even get her a violin…"

"We'll need better insulation." John quipped.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and rolled on. "Whatever she wants to do, we'll know it is because of who we are, and who Molly is, and who Vi is supposed to be." He laid a kiss on John's neck as they rocked Violet back to a soft sleep, of course when John placed her back in her cot she woke.

Apparently Violet preferred to sleep in someone's arms or not at all, as her glance clearly said how unimpressed she was before her lip begun to quiver. John swept her up and sat in his armchair while Sherlock went about a harmless experiment in the kitchen. Having a baby at Baker Street was a positive thing for everyone.

John murmured a story about a man who came back from war and found excitement, a home, and the love of his life while Violet stirred and placed her hand on his chest. He nestled her closer and told her how these two men loved so deeply that they wanted a baby, and they were blessed with a little girl that they named Violet, and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: When this idea came to me, it was very much so about ensuring these two men helped to make a life together with the help of a dear friend, and that DNA to prove who was the biological father wasn't important. I don't know anything about artificial insemination and so I did take liberties with surrogacy and artificial insemination scenario. If anyone has any suggestions to make this more realistic - please let me know. Although I don't go into any real details, I hope that this info gives a small glean about my intention here. You will be seeing Violet again in a later Xmas drabble, so you'll be able to decide which daddy she most resembles in personality. – Thanks for reading!


End file.
